<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>InHuman by IDKPLZH3LPM3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561422">InHuman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKPLZH3LPM3/pseuds/IDKPLZH3LPM3'>IDKPLZH3LPM3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Overpowered Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKPLZH3LPM3/pseuds/IDKPLZH3LPM3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa Black, a girl with an overpowered semblance, and not quite human, has just arrived at Beacon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vanessa's BIO, and Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----BIO-----</p><p>Name: Vanessa Black</p><p>Hair color: Black</p><p>Clothes: Black hoodie with Titanium armor plates, grey sweatpants, black sneakers, fingerless gloves, blindfold</p><p>Eye color: None. she does not have eyes, just empty sockets. the left socket holds a purple Iris(part of semblance). due to not having physical eyes, Vanessa can "see" through the blindfold</p><p>Semblance: RESET<br/>Reset allows Vanessa to reset an object, herself, a creature, multiple creatuers, an entire area, or time to a chosen point in the past, and upon death, resets time to 5 minutes before death, to a "Save point" (like in undertale)<br/>When time is reset, everyone(exept Vanessa) forgets everything that happend prior to the reset.<br/>When reset is used on a creature, the purple Iris in Vanessa's left eye socket flairs, briefly emmeting purple fire.<br/>the Iris can be removed, and when it touches another person, that person becomes a save point, and begins auto-saving every hour, which causes a purple mist to come from the eyes.<br/>anybody that this effects, will no longer forget what happend prior to resets.<br/>30 seconds after the Iris is removed, it reapears in the socket.</p><p>Weapon: spear that shifts into a sledgehammer</p><p>personality: introverted, unless around friends, or anyone who is possible save-point</p><p>-----Chapter 1-----</p><p>3rd POV</p><p>Vanessa was walking towards 'From Dust till Dawn', when Ruby Rose came flying through the window.</p><p>Vanessa's POV</p><p>The goons came out of the shop, attacking Red, when I noticed one sneaking around her. I looked at him, my eye flaring up.</p><p>Vanessa(whispering): reset<br/>the goon looked VERY confused, then noticed me, and charged. after he got about 5 feet away, i reset him again.</p><p>Goon 1: the hell?!<br/>Red had takin care of the others and looked towards me. I got out my spear, and knocked the goon out with the blunt end.</p><p>bowler hat guy: Well, you were worth every cent, truly, you were. Well! Red, Black, its been a wonderfull evening, but I gotta get outa here, sooo...<br/>He lifted his cane, the end opening out, and shot out a flare. I waited for it  to get close to us, then.</p><p>Vanessa: Reset.<br/>Red, who had shot herself into the air to dodge landed, and looked at me.</p><p>Red: what happened?</p><p>Vanessa: my semblance.</p><p>Red: oh.<br/>She spotted Torchwick climbing onto a building, and turned to the shopkeeper. I climbed the building and yelled at Bowler hat guy.</p><p>Vanessa: HEY!<br/>He ignored me, and a bullhead hovered up from the allyway. Red landed beside me as Bowler hat guy climbed on.</p><p>TIMESKIP because im not wrighting the fight scene.</p><p>I was sitting in an interagation room, when Ozpin walked in.</p><p>Ozpin: Hello.</p><p>Vanessa: Hi.</p><p>Oz: so,-he showed a clip of me resetting the goon-mind explaining this?</p><p>Timeskip cause im not explaining it again in th same chapter</p><p>Oz: That is...</p><p>V: Overpowered?</p><p>Oz: yes. so, Vanessa, would you like to come to my school?</p><p>V: Sure. one last thing.</p><p>Oz: Yes?<br/>I remove the blindfold showing my empty eye sockets, and remove the iris.</p><p>V: hold this for a second.<br/>he takes it, and it dissapears immediatly, as i put the blindfold back on.</p><p>V: You're a save point now. if i die, when my semblance resets to before i died, you are one of the people I can "respawn" on.</p><p>Oz: is there anyone else?</p><p>V: not yet. hopefully i can get Red to become one.</p><p>Oz: Ok then. be at the landing pad tommorow morning, there will be an airship waiting to pick you up. Have a good night.<br/>he gets up and leaves, and i leave soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aldirfaas´ BIO, Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa arrives at beacon, and meets an odd girl, whos name is spoken in the dragon´s language.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New OC! her name, and the few things she says that aren´t english, are in dragon, from skyrim.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Aldirfaas<br/>hair color: purple<br/>eye color: black<br/>clothes: black shirt, black skirt, black stockings, grey shoes.<br/>armor: deadric armor<br/>semblace: dragon.<br/>she can breath fire, preform dust based madic, and her skin is as tough as dragon scales. she is fireproof.<br/>weapon: dust magic (mostly fire and gravity)<br/>personalty: friendly, fierce, VERY competitive.</p><p>:Speech<br/>:DRAGON SPEECH<br/>´thought´<br/>-----Vanessa´s POV-----</p><p>I stepped of the air ship, and immediatly began looking for the girl in red. I saw her cloak, and headed towards her. as i was walking, i bumped into someone, knocking them over.</p><p>Vanessa: Sorry.<br/>I would have continued walking, but my semblance(gonna just say ´reset´ instead of semblance.) flared, highliting the girl. i turned to her, and continued talking.</p><p>Vanessa: You okay?</p><p>girl: yeah, dont worry about it.</p><p>Vanessa: I´m Vanessa. you?</p><p>Aldirfaas: My name is Aldirfaas. ( al´- deer - f - ah - s )</p><p>V: Wanna walk with me?</p><p>Aldirfaas: Sure.</p><p>--TIMESKIP--</p><p>We had been talking for a bit, and were about to enter the colliseum(thats not spelled right...), but i stoped her to ask a quick question.</p><p>Vanessa(pulling Iris out of socket): Can you hold this real quick?<br/>She started to freak out a bit</p><p>Aldirfaas: NEH!</p><p>Vanessa: You know i dont understand you, Al.<br/>I forced her hand open, and shoved the Iris into it. she freaked out again, and tried to drop it, but it just dissapeared. she looked at me, confused.</p><p>Aldirfaas: What did you do?</p><p>Vanessa: That was my semblance.</p><p>--TIMESKIP(im not explaining it again)--</p><p>we walked into the colliseum, and parted ways. i saw red, and walked over to her.</p><p>Vanessa: Hey, red!</p><p>Red: Hi! wait, you´re the girl from the robbery the other night. I´m Ruby! and this is my sister, Yang!</p><p>Vanessa: Hello Ruby, Yang, I´m Vanessa. So, Ruby, i have a question for you.</p><p>Ruby: ok?<br/>I slipped my hand under the blindfold, making it move up a bit, showing the bottom of my sockets, and grabbed the Iris.</p><p>Vanessa: Hold this.</p><p>R&amp;Y: uuuuhhhh...</p><p>Ruby: oook?<br/>She took the Iris, and it disappeared, setting her as a rsest point.</p><p>Ruby: what was that?</p><p>Vanessa: my semb-</p><p>´white´ cleares her throat</p><p>--TIMESKIP--</p><p>After white finished ranting, and after Ozpin´s speach, we headed to the Ballroom. after setting up, explaing RESET, and gave it to Yang as well, when someone came over.</p><p>???: What´s flashing over here?<br/>we look over, to see Aldirfaas standing next to us.</p><p>Vanessa: what flashing?</p><p>Aldirfaas: something over here flashed purple. twice.</p><p>Vanessa: If it flashed purple, and only you could see it, it was probably Reset telling you i added Ruby and Yang.</p><p>Aldirfaas: oh. ok then.<br/>she walked away before Ruby and Yang could introduce them selves.</p><p>--TIMESKIP--</p><p>It was morning, and i was up before everyone else, Reset letting me now it Auto-saved.</p><p>--TIMESKIP--</p><p>I walked out of the chaging room, wearing my armor, AUSVIIK(sledgehammer/spear) strapped to my back.<br/>my armor was black, adamantine plate armor, with a silver skinsuit underneath.<br/>I made my way to the lauchpads, and waited. everyone else showed up, Aldirfaas walking up to me.</p><p>Aldirfaas: Nice QAH.</p><p>Vanessa: thanks. don´t know what that is.<br/>RESET Auto-saved, and i looked towards Ruby and Yang, Yang giving off a purple mist,<br/>we took our places, Ozpin gave a speech, and we were flung into the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TRANSLATIONS<br/>Aldirfaas= Destroyer, Die, Fear<br/>Al= Destroyer<br/>NEH=Never<br/>AUSVIIK= suffer defeat<br/>QAH= Armor</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Andr and Ella´s BIOs, Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa and Aldirfaas go through initation, kill things, and join a team, and meet Andr.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 more OCs! If anyone has an OC they want to see in this story, let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Andr</p><p>Hair color: brown</p><p>eye color: purple</p><p>clothes: black hoodie, black skirt, black stockings, black combat boots, utility belt</p><p>semblance: Kinetic rederection<br/>
allows Andr to freeze any object in place. once an object is frozen, any kinetic force inflicted upon it is absorbed. when the object is unfrozen, the kinetic force is applied, causing the object to fly through the air, like a baseball. except the more it gets hit before unfreezing, the furthur the object travels, and with more force. also allows Andr to run faster than humanly possible.</p><p>weapon: Annihilation<br/>
Thundergun from COD:BO, painted purple and black, with a select-fire mode, and LOTS of extra ammo. (full-auto thundergun. why not) can be used with dust for special effects.</p><p>personality: Violent, psycopathic (when mad)<br/>
nice, friendly, introverted.</p><p>Andr is part demon, and has certain abilities. those are:<br/>
teleportation<br/>
regeneration<br/>
aura drain<br/>
see souls<br/>
--------------------<br/>
name: Ella Green</p><p>hair color: baby blue</p><p>eye color: lime green</p><p>clothes: sports bra, mini skirt, fingerless gloves</p><p>semblance: create<br/>
allows Ella to create weapons from from her body. when she creates a weapon, it drains her of energy. the more skin is showing, the bigger a weapon can get. she can also create ammo.</p><p>weapon: Relativistic Punishment Device (RPD)<br/>
drum-fed LMG, that fires .50 calibure gravity/fire dust bullets. when used with her semblance, Ella is capable of giving the RPD infinite ammo for a short time. the RPD also has an underbarrel shotgun</p><p>personality: pyromanic, care-free, </p><p>Ella is technically a zombie. the energy consumption killed her at the age of 5.<br/>
this means her semblance cant drain her.<br/>
----Andr´s POV----<br/>
I landed, pulling Annihilation of my back, and started running. I heard rustling in the bushes, and i turned around, ready to fire.</p><p>Andr: Hello?<br/>
a beowulf stepped out of the bushes, and more could be heard behind it. I got an idea, and started running again, but letting them keep up. I got to the temple, and saw a girl with yellow hair, and one with black, turn towards me. i turned arround, pulling the trigger.</p><p>Andr: BOOM!<br/>
the entire pack of beowolves gets lauched into the air, along with a few trees. I turned to say something, when someone entered the clearing.</p><p>???: now THAT, was pretty cool.<br/>
i turned towards the voice, to see a blue-haired girlwalking towards me.</p><p>Andr: well. hello there, partner. I´m Andr.</p><p>Ella: Ella Green, nice to meet you.<br/>
she pulls an LMG off her back, and racks the shotgun.<br/>
-----Vanessa´s POV----- (start of initiation)<br/>
I landed, and immediatly sat down. I had told Aldirfaas to sit and wait for about six minutes, then i be with her. i got my spear ready, and waited.<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
Aldirfaas´ save auto-saved. seeing this, i shoved my spear through my head.<br/>
-----5 minutes ago-----<br/>
i appeared next to Aldirfaas, and we started walking.</p><p>Aldirfass: so, where are we goi-</p><p>BOOM</p><p>we turned towards th boom, and headed that way.<br/>
-----PRESENT TIME-----<br/>
---3rd POV---<br/>
Vanessa and Aldirfaas ran into the clearing, introducing themselves to everyone, and grabbed their chess pieces.<br/>
a Deathstalker walked into the clearing, then pyrrha landed infront of the group.</p><p>Yang: Great! the gangs all here! now we can die together!</p><p>Ruby: not if i can help it!<br/>
Ruby burst towards the deathstalker, but was immediatly frozen in place.</p><p>Andr: Sorry Ruby, but nope. Ella, got a gun you could use?</p><p>Ella: yea, gimme a second.<br/>
the Deathstalker was getting closer to the group, when Andr spoke up.</p><p>Andr: Ella anytime no-</p><p>BOOM</p><p>everyone flinched from the volume of the gun, and turned towards Ella.</p><p>Andr: Is that a... Tank turret?</p><p>Ella: yup! strait off a KV-2!<br/>
everyone turned back towards the deathstalker, but it wasn´t there anymore. the sound of beowolves and the nevermore were heard, and the group ran into the forest.<br/>
-----TIMESKIP-----<br/>
the group arrived at the ruins, and took cover when the nevermore landed on the other side of the bridge.</p><p>Andr: We have a problem!<br/>
everyone looked at andr, to see another deathstalker. they got out of cover, and ran<br/>
-----TIMESKIP-----<br/>
Juane´s team finished the deathstalker, when Ella got and idea.</p><p>Ella: hey guys? can i shoot the nevermore?</p><p>Vanessa: sure go ahead.<br/>
Ella got out a heavy looking sniper, and took aim, but Andr stopped her befor she could puul the trigger.</p><p>Andr: everyone behind me! Ella, when you shoot, i´m gonna stop the bullet and apply some, ´extra´ force.</p><p>Ella: ok. three, two, one...<br/>
the bullet stopped mid-flight, and Andr stepped up behind it, loading gravity dust into Annihilation, putting it on full-auto.</p><p>BOOM<br/>
BOOM<br/>
BOOM<br/>
BOOM<br/>
BOOM</p><p>Andr ejected the cartridge, and deactivated her semblance. the bullet, upon immediatly breaking the light barrier, hit the nevermore, making about half the large bird cease to exist.<br/>
with a combo of Annihilation, and Andr´s semblance, the group made it to the top of the cliff.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Andr and Ella green join the squad! they are getting more powerfull every chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Team, Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teams are assigned, and Vanessa fights a boarbatusk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this point in the fanfic, im gonna start skipping the less important stuff. like the team setting up the dorm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa, Aldirfaas, Andr, and Ella enter the auditorium, just as Ozpin finishes assigning team RWBY.</p><p>Ozpin: And finally, Vanessa Black, Aldirfaas, Andr, and Ella Green. together, you will be, team BAAE (Blaze. the generator came up with it...)<br/>---TIMESKIP---<br/>the team was sitting in Port´s class, barely awake, as the old man rambled about something.</p><p>Port: Vanessa?<br/>Vanessa jerks awake, and answers.</p><p>Vanessa: Y-yes?</p><p>Port: get your gear, and come down here.<br/>She leaves the room.</p><p>Andr: that boatbatusk is done for.</p><p>Ella: Yup.<br/>Vanessa enters the room, in her combat clothes, and shifts AUSVIIK into sledge mode, and gets ready.</p><p>Port: Ready?</p><p>Vanessa: Yup.</p><p>Port: GO!<br/>The boarbatusk breaks out of the cage, and charges Vanessa. she lowers herself slightly, and swings AUSVIIK, hitting th boarbatusk head on, and a CRACK echos out. It stops in its tracks, front armor cracked, and backs off.<br/>Vanessa steps back, as the boarbatusk charges again, and jumps over it.</p><p>Vanessa(whispering): reset<br/>The boarbatusk appears right below her hammer, and it hits, caving the grimm´s skull in, killing it.</p><p>Port: Bravo! it Ap-<br/>Vanessa tuned him out, inspecting her weapon. she tried to switch it to spear mode. the gear in it ground together, and the head of the spear snapped in half.</p><p>Vanessa: hey, Ruby?</p><p>Ruby: yes?<br/>Vanessa held up the broken weapon.</p><p>Vanessa: can you help me fix this?</p><p>Ruby: sure!<br/>---Timeskip---<br/>Ruby and Vanessa were in the forge, looking at blueprints for AUSVIIK.</p><p>Vanessa: so, i was thinking of putting a sniper into it. what do you think?<br/>Ruby started adding to the blueprint.</p><p>Ruby: We could do that. What caliber do you want?</p><p>Vanessa: .50 BMG. I´ll experiment with dust later.</p><p>Ruby: oook. lets see...<br/>Ruby started talking to herself, and Vanessa leaves to let Ruby work.<br/>---at team Blaze´s dorm---</p><p>Vanessa: Andr, Ella. come here. i need to tell you something.<br/>--After explaining RESET--<br/>Vanessa reaches under the blindfold, pulling out the Iris, and handed it to Andr. she flashed purple. Vanessa did it again, handing the Iris to Ella.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this one is a little shorter than normal, but im not doin the best right now. if anyone wants to but up with the bullshit that is my upload schedule, i could use a beta reader. the next chapter will come out soon. (hopefully)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's chapter one. if anyone has any ideas, let me know. next chapter will come out soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>